Cujo Makes the Power Outage at School/Grounded
Summary Cast *Cujo *Kitty Katswell *Principal Eric *Mr. Dallas *Gumball Watterson *Sharptooth *Lucario *Lincoln Loud *Reggie Transcript (April 29, 2018) Mr. Dallas: Okay class, today we are going to do our class science. Gumball Watterson: Is it Like Sci-fi? Mr. Dallas: Yes, where we can study the Planets. Cujo: (whispers and go!) (The Power ran Out) (Mr. Dallas becomes shocked) Mr. Dallas: Who Knock The Power Out at School? Cujo: Is This What Sci-Fi Looks Like? Lincoln Loud: Gage, You Knock the Power Out at School. Gumball Watterson: Now, We're Going Home Early until it gets back. Mr. Dallas: Did You Knock the Powerline at School? Cujo: Um, no. I mean yes I knock the Powerline at School. Mr. Dallas: That's it! Go to the detention room and write 'I will not knock the Powerline at School' 83 times. is soon sent to detention and he soon wrote 'I will not knock the Powerline at School' 83 times. Principal Eric: Cujo come to my office right now soon arrived at Principal Eric's office Principal Eric: Cujo! I am extremely furious at you for knock the Powerline at School. You should know it is very unacceptable to do. I am also furious at you for being late, refusing to do your work, cursing at Mr. Dallas, playing games in class, sleeping in class, breaking the chalkboard and flinging apple sauce in some girl's hair. And yesterday, you cut class, smoked cigarettes in the bathroom, used a girl's bathroom, kicked Azura down the stairs and twisted her ankle, shoved students in a dark locker, started food fights, wrapped your arms around Mimirin Midorihara to kidnap her, breaked Sarah West's arm, shoved a pencil down a students throat, poured sand in Dylan McCarthy's eyes, danced to Justin Bieber in class, threw dodgeballs at girls, made fake VHS openings during class, kicked the vending machine, painted Emily Movolvoski's feet during art class, drew Danger Mouse on the classroom walls, threw an orange at Mr. Dallas at snack time, forced people to watch Babar the Movie, punched Gumball, changed the school name to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and bullied Lincoln Loud. All of these actions are disgraceful. Because of your bad behavior you caused in school, I have no choice but to expell you from this school! I will also notify your parents about this! Cujo: Go ahead, do it! I do not even care about this anymore! to: Cujo's house Cujo: I'm finally back home from school. Let's celebrate! starts dancing Cujo: No more school! (x13) stops dancing Katswell appears Kitty Katswell: Cujo! I want a word with you. Cujo: Hey, back off! I'm trying to celebrate! Kitty Katswell: Cujo, if you talk back to me again, I will give your Horror Video Games, Horror Movies! Cujo: Alright then. I will listen, but hurry. Kitty Katswell: Cujo, I am very disappointed with your behavior. I received a phone call from Principal Eric. He said that you got expelled from school for being late, knocking the Powerline, not doing your work, cursing at Mr. Dallas, playing games in class, sleeping in class, breaking the chalkboard and flinging apple sauce in some girl's hair. And yesterday, you cut class, smoked cigarettes in the bathroom, used a girl's bathroom, kicked Azura down the stairs and twisted her ankle, shoved students in a dark locker, started food fights, wrapped your arms around Mimirin Midorihara to kidnap her, breaked Sarah West's arm, shoved a pencil down a students throat, poured sand in Dylan McCarthy's eyes, danced to Justin Bieber in class, threw dodgeballs at girls, made fake VHS openings during class, kicked the vending machine, painted Emily Movolvoski's feet during art class, drew Danger Mouse on the classroom walls, threw an orange at Mr. Dallas at snack time, forced people to watch Babar the Movie, punched Gumball, changed the school name to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and bullied Lincoln Loud. Did you do all of this? Cujo: Yes I did! I also don't want to hear about it! Kitty Katswell: Because you got expelled and didn't tell the other stuff you are grounded for the rest of your life! Get To Your Room Now! Ratso Catso: Please do not take away all of my favorite things! Without all that, I'm going to go crazy! Julie: I am not just taking away your favorite things, but I am also taking away your computer, your Scary Video Games, Scary Movies, Scary TV Shows!!. Now I am going to beat you up!! Katswell beats up Cujo. The action is censored. We then see Cujo injured Cujo: Ouch! That hurts! Kitty Katswell: Now you are going to take a shower with running really boiling water! to: Cujo and Kitty Katswell in the bathroom Kitty Katswell: Get in the shower! Cujo: Never! Katswell pushes Cujo in the shower Kitty Katswell: I......SAID....GET.....IN....THERE....RIGHT.....NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!" is soon pushed into the shower. Julie turns on the shower at the hot temperature. And closes the curtain Cujo: OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! IT'S SO HOT HOT HOT! THE WATER IS BURNING ME! OWOWOW! I'M MELTING! IT BURNS! OWOWOW! I CAN'T FEEL MYSELF ANYMORE! STOP IT! NO! (x30) THE WATER IS BOILING! IT BURNS! OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!" Katswell opens the shower curtain and we see Cujo with burnt fur Kitty Katswell: Now it's time for your third punishment! to: the living room Kitty Katswell: I will play some loud music until your ears bleed! loudspeaker appears and plays GoAnimate A Busy Afternoon music with Kitty Katswell dancing Katswell stops dancing Kitty Katswell: Now you will watch all The Land Before Time Movies for the rest of the month! Katswell leaves Cujo watching TV Cujo: Now I'll have to sit through this stupid Dinosaur movies! minutes later Kitty Katswell: How were those dinosaur movies? Cujo: They were awful! The Land Before Time sucks! Kitty Katswell: How dare you say that. Now go upstairs to your room and go on the bad chair! That is your punishment! Cujo: (running away and crying in Larry the Cucumber's voice) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (cut into the Park) Gumball Watterson: What are We Going to Do? If There's a Power Outage at School? Sharptooth: We Could Play Dino Football. Lucario: I Was Thinking We Could Play Baseball. Lincoln Loud: Soccer Anyone? Reggie: We Can Do Bowling Right? Category:All Cujo deserves